Just another Nightmare
by ForeverNicole
Summary: SEQUEL to Tell Me I'm Dreaming. Clary moves away from her old life, changes her number, hair color just to avoid every one from her past life. She moved to avoid everything and everyone until her first performance where her annoying older brother shows up to take her home. The question is will Clary go home and forgive, or will she stay and forget? (M for the lemonade)
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Nightmare

Jonathan's POV

I sat in my kitchen watching Isabelle sway her hips back and forth to one of the songs playing on the radio. She was dancing around in one of my many shirts that she has collected over the year. Watching her made me forget for second of my missing little sister, who disappeared about 5 months ago.

I sighed and looked towards the window and watched the snow begin to fall. 'Clary always loved the snow, it was her favorite time of the year.' I thought to myself as I watched the tree branches drop piles of snow onto the ground.

"What ya thinking about their handsome?" Isabelle came over behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I smiled at her touched and stroked her arms; she kissed my head and sighed being able to guess what I was thinking. "Jon I'm sure she'll be alright, it's been 5 months now. She just needs time to heal; no one ever told her loving Jace was going to be easy." Isabelle said and pulled away.

I sighed and nodded my head. "I just wish she would answer her phone, I want to be able to hear her voice." I said in defeat and looked up at Isabelle who was giving me a sad smile.

"You are such a good brother." She said and continued to wash the dishes.

"If I was such a good brother I should've protected Clary from Jace." I answered angrily and stood up.

"Yes that's true, but how would you have known that he would flip on her? He has trust issues, always has, always will." Izzy said in response. "And she's not the only one suffering , Jace is to." She said firmly.

"I know. How is he anyway?" I asked.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He's been in the studio non stop, he's trying to keep himself busy I guess, he's gonna go to LA tomorrow for some kind of concert they are having." Izzy answered and looked back down at the dishes and sighed.

"Izzy he'll be-." I was cut off by my phone ringing, I reached over and answered.

"Hello?" I answered

"Jon, it's Magnus you are not going to believe this." He said quickly.

"What is it Magnus?" I asked.

"So you know how Jace is going tonight to LA right for the concert in San Francisco?" Magnus said with excitement in his voice.

"Yeah Izzy just told me." I answered getting a little impatient.

"Well Jace isn't the only singer going to be there, I looked through the lists this morning and I found one particular name that I thought you might be interested in Jon." Magnus said and paused again.

"What's the name Mags?" I asked now getting pissed.

"Clarissa." Was all he had to say, I looked at Isabelle and dropped the phone.

* * *

 _Clary's POV  
_

I watched the sun rise above the skyscrapers outside of my apartment; I sat on my balcony drinking my morning tea as I listened to the city sounds echo around me. I listened to the people walking on the streets, the horns honking in early morning traffic, and the smell of the warm bagels being baked down the street at the bakery.

I loved living in Los Angeles it was so much more different than Chicago, I was isolated in Chicago here I'm out in the open with everyone else. Well that's how I feel any ways, I laughed at myself as I went back inside and placed my cup in my sink.

I looked at the time and shook my head. _'6:45 shit Hodge and Emily will be here in ten.'_

I was about to go to my room when I heard my door bang, I walked over to the door and opened to reveal my manager and stylists.

Emily flew in and pulling behind her racks of clothing and bags of makeup, closely behind her was Hodge. He looked up at me and smiled and walked through the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Rissa, today is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see you tonight!" Emily squealed and jumped up and down.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "Yes I can't wait." I said and looked at Hodge.

"Alright sweetheart, you are going to go one first and then some New Yorker is going to go on after you and then that's it. Then we go to the community dinner, and then we are good for the day and we all go home." Hodge said and grabbed my shoulders. "You can do this, I believe in you."

I smiled at them both and walked towards the rack of clothing, I looked through many options, until I picked the one dress that sang to me.

I looked back at Emily who was smiling from ear to ear; she grabbed my hand and pulled me into my bed room. She sat me down on my vanity chair and sat me in front of the mirror and started on my hair. She honestly had to be one of the happiest people I have ever met, she was always smiling.

"What color was your hair before you dyed it?" She said as she brushed my brownish red hair, I sighed at her question as I remembered how hard it was to dye it.

"it was bright red, not like a stop sign red but like an apple red." I answered.

"Now why on earth would you change your hair color, I bet it was beautiful!" she said which only made me sadder.

"When I moved here I needed to change, and so I decided to change the color, keep it fresh." I said and shrugged my shoulders and smiled up at her through the mirror, she smiled a sad smile and continued on my hair and makeup.

* * *

It took at least 2 hours to get my hair and makeup done, while Hodge updated me on what my schedule for the next week. I sat still for so long I had to crack my neck, which brought a scream out of Emily's mouth. "You cant move, your hair will fall out of their curls!" she said right in my ear.

"Emily I've been sitting for too long." I said and stood up, she brought over my dress and smiled.

I stepped into the dress and looked into the mirror, it had a sweet heart neck line and it stopped right above my knees. I did a twirl in front of the mirror, I look at myself in eyes and smiled.

I haven't smiled like that in a long time, it felt good smiling like that. "Thank you Emily, I look awesome."

I walked out of the bedroom and into my living room where Hodge was sitting arguing on the phone. " I don't understand what you are talking about." Hodge said angrily, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass to pour myself of water.

"No you are not listening to me sir… wait what is your name?" Hodge asked and started tapping his foot against the floor. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes and mouthed 'New York manager'

"Hodge what's his name?" I asked concerned for some reason.

"Magnus Bane." I listen to the last syllable in the name and heard the crash and sound of the glass hitting the floor and shattering. Hodge looked at me with concern and started to rush Magnus off the phone.

Emily came out and screamed at the mess and hurried into the kitchen to grab a towel. "Clary are you alright?" Emily yelled.

Which I figured was loud enough for Magnus to hear because Hodge looked at me with concern into his eye. "Bane I'm going to have to consult with my client and I will get back to you."

Hodge hung up the phone and looked at me and walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders. "  
Are you okay?" he said and rubbed my shoulders.

"Why did he call?" I asked starring Hodge in the eyes.

"He called and asked if you were performing tonight, and I told him I did understand why he was calling. Clary do you know him?" He asked and let go of me.

"He manages my brother and his band, and I had a really rough departing from them." I said simply and crossed my arms over my chest. "They don't know I'm in the state."

"Well let's forget about them for today, we need to get you over to the stadium."

I nodded my head and helped Emily clean up the rest of the glass and threw it away. We followed after Hodge to the car and went on our way to the stadium.

* * *

We got to the stadium, which was packed with people, people were pushing over the fences trying to shake my hand and get my autograph.

Interviewers were all over the place snapping pictures and shoving microphones in my faces, all I could do was smile and hope I wouldn't fall. I smiled at everyone, feeling my heart begin to pick up its pace as I entered the stadium. I stopped as the door closed and heard the crowds screaming and chanting my name.

I smiled at Hodge who was smiling proudly at me; I looked down at my shaking hands and smiled. The last time I was this nervous was when I had my first art show, I remember my dad having to pull me outside for 30 minutes to calm me down. _'God I miss my dad.'_

I shook away my emotions and was determined to perform my ass off.

Hodge walked me to my dressing room where Emily fixed up my hair do to the car ride to the stadium. I was looking at my gift baskets and talking to Emily when I heard a knock at my door, I looked confused at Emily and she looked the same at me. She went over and opened the door to reveal the last person on this planet I thought I would see tonight.

He walked in all broad chest and looking at Emily with a smile, then he looked up and saw me. I could feel my heart begin to break and my nerves begin to shoot up. "Emily can you give us a minute, please?" I asked and saw Emily give him a confused look and walked out of the room.

"Jon what are you doing here?" I said looking at him from the mirror.

"I could ask you the same thing clary, or should I saw Clarissa." He said and cocked his eyebrow at me.

I felt tears begin to form in my eyes, I shook my head and bit my lip. "Jon you don't understand, I had to leave." I said quickly trying not to fall apart.

Jon shook his head and sighed. "Your right I don't understand, because the last time I saw you, you drove away in a cab. I thought you were DEAD!" He yelled.

"I FELT LIKE I WAS DYING!" I yelled back, he flinched at my words and came over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I jerked his hands off my shoulders and stood up looking him right in the eye. "And I haven't felt like that since I got here, until now. I have to go on stage in 5 minutes, my life is perfect here I get to explore new things, follow one of my dreams. EVERYTHING WAS FINE! Until you showed up!" I screamed at him pretty sure Emily or whoever was on the outside of my door could hear.

"Clary please don't do this, I just came to make sure you were alright." He said and sighed.

"Well I'm fine, now please leave I don't need any of you in my life." I said with a burst of anger. "If I don't have to see any of you for the rest of my life, my life will be complete." I said which I knew it hurt him, but I didn't care I wanted him out of my life, because looking at him all I could think about was Jace.

He walked to the door and opened half way. "Jon." I paused and he looked back at me. "Don't tell him I'm here." I said and all he did was shake his head and sigh.

The door shut behind him and I fisted my hands until my knuckles were white. My stage manager came into the room to take me to the stage, I looked at him and smiled and followed behind him.

As we made our way to the stage I saw Jonathan talking on the phone next to the bright and colorful Magnus, who smiled at me and looked at Jon and shook his finger at me. I looked away and ignored his stare after me, I breathed in and breathed out and instantly felt better when I saw the stage.

I stood at the edge where Hodge handed me my microphone and rubbed my back. "GOOD LUCK BABYGIRL!" He screamed over the crowd, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

I started to twitch my fingers with anticipation until I heard the announcer. "Ladies and Gentlemen of Los Angeles, are you ready?" he said and the crowd roared. "Well our first singer for the night, is from Chicago the beautiful Clarissa!" he said and people went nuts. "YES! YES! She's amazing the talent she has truly genuine!" He said with excitement and smiled. "Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for the lovely Clarissa!"

I stepped forward and felt the heat of the stage light, and felt all my problems fade as I smiled and waved to the crowd. I looked back at Hodge and Emily and smiled brightly, I looked back at the crowd and all I could think of was. _'Somebody, Tell me I'm dreaming!'_

 **A/N: OK so first chapter is posted for the sequel for TELL ME IM DREAMING, yes I changed the name but I liked it better than the first choice. Please review and tell me how you feel. XD**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen I present. 'Just another Nightmare!'**

 **Love**

 **ForeverNicole**


	2. Chapter 2

Just another Nightmare

I walked on stage breathing heavily and feeling my cheeks begin to heat up and I could feel sweat begin to form on my forehead. I could hear every single fan out in the audience screaming my name, the spotlight was directly on me and followed me like a lost puppy everywhere I went. 'Only if dad was here to see me now' I thought to myself and smiled at my fans.

I tightened my hand on the microphone and swallowed before I could open my lips.

"Are You excited? I'm excited it is such an honor to be performing here in front of you. I hope you enjoy!" I yelled to the crowd and nodded my head to the guitarist letting him k now to start.

' _I smell heartbreak on my hands  
I feel sick to my stomach as I begin to stand  
I see your outline in my bed  
In the same spot I watched him rest her head_

 _I've done you wrong, I regret it  
I write this song, try to forget it  
I feel this emptiness in my chest  
It feels surreal, but I'm feeling stressed_

 _I need to do something  
I fucked up for nothing  
Now I gotta just tell someone,  
Tell someone what I've done_

 _Please bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Oh, no, like gasoline_

 _I wake up the morning after  
You call but I don't answer  
And I can't look you in the eye,  
No matter how hard I try_

 _You deserve forever,  
not a girl looking for better  
But as long as you're still here,  
Imma try to keep you near_

 _Please bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Bathe me now, yeah, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

 _Please bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline  
Bathe me now, yeah, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, like gasoline_

 _Bathe me now, wash me clean  
Just set my heart on fire, just like_ gasoline'

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks as I looked back at the crowd and watched as the started to jump and down. Screaming my name the started to scream louder and louder, I looked back stage and saw Emily crying and Hodge holding onto her, I smiled at both of them until I looked past them and saw the Jonathan standing with Magnus who was tearing up.

I looked back at the crowd and waved at everyone and bowed. "Thank you Los Angeles!"

I walked slowly off the stage trying to keep calm, which failed when Emily hugs me and we started twirling and squealing. As I hug Emily I look back at Jonathan and Magnus who are both turned away and talking to other people, something about them not looking at me made me angry for some reason.

"Come on let's go back to wardrobe and get you changed for the party!" Emily said and pulled me by the arm back to the dressing room. I walked by several other singers and other bands that congratulated me, but I didn't stay and talk to them I felt like I was running for some reason. I looked behind me and saw Magnus following behind us he wiggled his fingers and smiled at me, I looked back in front of me and made it to my dressing room.

Emily opened the door and pushed me through, I sat down in my chair and waited for Emily. But instead I got the another voice I was hoping to avoid. "You dear Clarissa, you are a great magic trick. You're there one minute and poof you're gone the next. Houdini must be very proud of you little biscuit." Magnus said and started to put eye shadow on my eyelid.

"Magnus you don't understand, I need a new start." I answered.

"No sweetheart, needing a new start is you telling everyone you're leaving not just disappearing into thin air, are you crazy? Do you know what pain you put everyone through; the band broke up so everyone could search for you. Jonathan thought you were dead, the police couldn't find you, hell we even hired a private investigator and he couldn't find shit." Magnus snapped at me which scarred me and made me feel guilty.

"I had to leave." I whispered back.

"I know you needed to get away from Jace, I know all that happened. But sweetheart you don't understand the panic you put your brother in, he came back to Chicago and found an empty house and open garage door and you studio was sold." Magnus said finishing my make up and started on my hair.

"I get it!" I snapped back at him. "I understand that I cause pain, It was the right thing to do at the time for me, and nothing any of you can say will change my mind!" I yelled back and felt tears begin to form in the corner of me eyes.

Emily entered the room looking at Magnus and then at me with sadness in her eyes. "Mr. Bane there is a Jace waiting for you by the stage." She said and looked at Magnus; I widened my eyes and felt goose bumps up my arm.

"You told him I was here?" I asked starring at Magnus.

"No he's performing, they sent my office the list of performers and I saw your name and called Jonathan. Next thing we knew all three of us were in LA waiting to see you perform." Magnus said and gave Emily the hair brush.

"Clary I'm glad you are happy." Was all that he said and then he was gone, I watched the door close behind him before I sank back into my chair.

"Clary what was all that about?" Emily asked while starting on my hair.

"My past is starting to catch up with me." I said and starred at my reflection while Emily detangled my curls.

Once Emily was done my hair she pulled out another beautiful dress, but instead of mid thigh dress it was a bright red floor gown. I pulled on the dress and then my shoes, I didn't even want to look at my reflection I just wanted to leave this place and get as far away from Magnus and Jonathan as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

Just another Nightmare

I felt numb I couldn't concentrate, people came up to me raving about home much they enjoyed my concert and all I could do was smile and nod my head. The after party was a blur I drifted from group to group listening to the voices talk over one another, I was ready to leave once I got there.

I looked over at Hodge who was talking to another group of people, I saw an opportunity to take a break and I took it.

I walked down one of the little halls in the reception room and followed it till there were two glass doors leading outside. I pushed open the glass door and was instantly hit with the burning sunlight that blinded me for a moment.

I looked around the outside and it was a personal garden, I smiled at the arrange of bushes and trees crowding together to make shade. I walked through one of the pathways of trees until I came upon a bench and I decided to give my feet a break.

I pulled off my heels and rubbed in between my toes instantly giving much needed relief. I grabbed my hand bag and pulled out a cigarette, I searched through my hand bag for another minute looking for a lighter.

"Shit, are you serious? Of all nights..." I said to myself and growled.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes until I heard footsteps. "Sorry Hodge I just needed a minute to catch my breath."

"Well if smoking is a way you catch your breath, I would stop." Said a familiar voice.

Realizing it wasn't Hodge I looked down at their shoes and slowly moved my eyes up his body until I landed on the familiar golden orbs. I couldn't help but stare he looked so handsome, the way his jaw set and the way he starred back at me. I hate to admit it but I was instantly turned on, I shook my head and tore our gaze.

Once I looked away I could instantly feel my anxiety begin to pick up, I grasped the bottom of the bench for support, if not I was going to fall on my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out hoping that this was all just a dream, and that I would wake up in my bed alone.

I opened my eyes again and looked over and saw him still standing there looking at my with puzzlement in his eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked and stepped closer.

I laughed at him and stood up. "No I'm not." I went to grab my bag when I noticed I still had my cigarette in my hand. "You got a light?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled out the lighter and handed it to me, I sighed and lit my cigarette and gave the lighter back. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"I live here." I snapped back at him.

All I heard was him sighing and then he was in front of me starring me in the eye. "why did you run?" He asked so innocently, I looked into his golden eyes and felt my heart melt and instantly felt my eyes begin to tear up.

"You pushed me away." I said simply and looked away trying to stay composed.

"Clary I was drunk I didn't mean it." He said and rubbed my arms, I jerked away from his hands and stepped back.

"You tell the truth when you're drunk." I said and felt the tears begin to pour.

"Clary listen to me please." He begged.

"NO! You wouldn't listen to me then so I'm not going to listen to you now." I said and turned and began to walk away, I stopped and looked back at him. "What possessed you to think that I would actually cheat on you? I loved you so much, and you couldn't even give me a chance to explain…" I said and watched as he starred at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't believe you because I knew you loved Simon before, you loved him so much that you were going to marry him. I didn't think you loved me that much, I couldn't help but feel that you could find better." Jace answered.

I felt my heart begin to break all over again. "I was 17 years old any attention I had back then was love, I would've married any man that said he loved me. But with you I felt so different, I felt so alive words can't even describe how much I loved you." I sobbed back.

"Loved? You don't love me anymore?" Jace said sounding as if he were about to burst into tears.

"Of course I do." I answered.

"Please forgive me; I'll do anything to make it up to you Clary. Just please forgive me." Jace said and stepped closer to me.

I walked back over to the bench and sat down placing my shoes back on; I stood back up and walked over to Jace. I grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes; I reached forward and place a kiss on his cheek. "You'll do anything?" I asked.

I pulled my face away and looked at him; he smiled at me and nodded his head. "Anything you just say the word." He said and squeezed my hands.

"Go home." I let go of his hands and turned around back the way I came into this maze of a garden. I looked back to see him standing there starring after me with sadness in his eyes. I didn't realize I was crying until I came to the glass door and saw mascara streaks down my cheeks.

I pulled the door open and hurried to the nearest bathroom; I pushed open the door and locked it behind me. I looked in the mirror at the mess of a girl looking back at me; I felt another sob rack through my body, as I starred at my reflection all I could think was 'tell me I'm dreaming.'

* * *

 **A/N: Alright I know its short and not what you all were hoping but stay tuned because something's that are meant to be work themselves out. And I've decided that I'm just going to do Clary POV because theres going to be a lot of emotion on her side mostly throughout this story.**

 **I hope you love and enjoy it!**

 **Love**

 **ForeverNicole 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Just another Nightmare

There was a gaping hole in my chest where my heart used to be, saying good bye is the worst thing in life. I thought that if I saw Jace again I would be so mad at him that I would just hit him and move on, oh I've never been so wrong in my life.

See his golden eyes brought back memory after memory, which tore a new tear in y heart until there was nothing left of the damn thing to actually tear. I walked through the crowd of people until I reached the front sidewalk, where I stupidly decided that I should walk home.

'Maybe walking will clear my head.' I thought as I started down the street and turning the corner.

I looked down at my feet as I walked on the grayish side walk, I ignored the people that passed by me and even the occasional flash from a picture. I honestly didn't care what was happening around me, all I could think about was Jace.

I know that I shouldn't feel like this because I was the one who let him go this time, but it still hurt like the first time.

I kept looking down at my feet not realizing that I turned onto the wrong street, I kept walking hearing the sounds of club music and people laughing.

I heard the sound of a beer bottle being dropped on the pavement in front of me, I looked up to see a group of guys crowding around one of the alley was down the street. I stopped and slowly started to turn away until I heard them start whistling.

"Hey yo baby!" I ignored them and kept walking, I looked back behind me to see them following after me.

"How much you offering there sweet thang?" Another one yelled which made the entire group start to laugh.

I started to pick up my pace as I heard them coming up close behind me, I looked around trying to find a familiar street name when I felt a hand grab my arm.

I was pulled back and into the arms of a man who reeked of vodka and sex, I gagged as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Looky here boys, she trying to put up a fight." I pulled against his arms trying to break them free but they weren't budging.,

"Just let me go." I said and looked around the group of 4 guys who were standing around starrying at me with lust in their eyes, I felt so violated as they just starred.

"Let's see what she has under that fine dress." One of them said and pulled out a knife, I blinked trying to push away the tear. I felt the hem of my dress being tugged and I heard the material starting to rip, I jerked against the arms and started to kick my legs.

I felt the knife cut my leg as I kicked away the hand, I hissed at the pain. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!" I screamed as the ripped my dress even more; I could feel the wind on my stomach now.

I felt the arms release me and a hand wrap around my neck and push me back against the wall. The hand bashed my head into the concert wall, making my vision go blurry and make blood run out of my nose.

"You have pretty tattoos there darlin." One of them said as they licked my cheek, I felt vomit come up through my throat but was pushed back down by my closed throat.

"Please." I gasped and raked my fingers down the ones arm trying to get him to release my neck.

I could feel the wind on my chest now, I glanced down and I was only in my bra and underwear. A sob raked through my body as I felt multiple hands begin to touch my abdomen and thighs, I kicked out my legs hitting someone in the stomach.

The one holding my throat released and I saw my chance to run, luckily my heels fell off earlier. I looked at the man on the ground and ran like I was on fire.

"I'm going to kill you!" One yelled as the followed behind me keeping my pace, I ran and ran until I didn't see a hole in the middle of the side walk; I tripped and landed on my face.

My vision went black and my hearing was dull, I felt pressure on my back and my arms. The next thing I knew I was on my back starring up in to a pair of green eyes and yellow teeth, I could smell alcohol on his breath as he lowered his face to mine.

"You think you can run away from me? I will kill you, do you understand me?" He said as he grabbed my hair and dragged me up, it took every once in my body to jerk and kick at him.

"HELP! JACE!" I screamed trying o get some one to pay attention, but instead of being saved I was thrown back onto the ground and kicked and punched until my eye was to swollen to see out of.

"Ain't nobody coming for you bitch." He said as he kicked me again.

I couldn't breathe, I heaved and gasped for air but I felt like I was breathing through a straw. He kicked me again which made me throw up the contents and blood, I rolled back onto my back and laid my head back onto the ground preparing myself to die.

I looked at the dark sky and watched as the clouds blew away with the night wind, I watched as the palm trees swayed and listen as the music still played in the distance.

"I love you Jace." I whispered to the air as I felt a hand grabbed hold of my hair and drag me across the pavement. I screamed as I felt my back and legs begin to bleed from rocks and glass on the ground.

Suddenly between my screams and scratching at the hand, it let go letting my head hit the pavement once more.

My vision was black and my hearing was muffled, all I could hear was shouts and cries of pain behind me, I couldn't fell anything my body was numb.

I couldn't turn myself around to see what was going on, so instead I blurredly starred up at the sky wishing and praying that I would die soon.

I closed my eyes and felt like I was being lifted, I smelled the familiar scent of sandalwood and church incent.

"Clary stay with me, please stay with me." I heard my brothers voice which made me open my eyes and look up to see Jonathan.

I smiled at him and felt tears drop down my cheeks. "Jon." I whispered which made him squeeze my hand and sigh with relief. "I'm right here little sis, I'm not going anywhere." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Tell Jace I love him." I said to Jon who started to look blurry, I looked away from his face and up at the sky.

I felt the darkness start to pull me away, and I let it.

 **A/N: I know I'm an awful person but stay tuned, it gets more interesting from here.**

 **Love**

 **ForeverNicole**


	5. Chapter 5

Just another Nightmare

~Jace POV~

" Hello I'm Andrea Smith and you're watching LA news at 5. Last night witnesses say that they saw the new upcoming alternative singer 'Clarissa' being carried into the ER by an unknown man, many saw that they saw a trail of blood following behind the couple. We've called Clarissa's manger Hodge Starkweather but we have been unable to reach him at this time. We'll keep you updated as this story developed, I'm Andrea Smith and this is LA news at 5."

The dark haired women smiled as the TV turned black, I looked around the waiting room looking at the other people who were starring at the TV with all interest in clary being hurt. I just sat there with my hands in my lap flicking my thumbs against one another because that's all I could do while I waited for Jonathan or someone to tell me how Clary is doing.

 _~2 hours earlier~_

 _*Ring, Ring*_

" _Hello?" I answered without looking on the caller ID._

 _There was heavy breathing coming through the speaker so I turned up the volume and pressed the phone to my ear more. "Hello?"_

" _Jace! Its Jon, Clary's hurt meet me at the hospital." Jonathan screamed into the phone and then the line went dead._

 _~Now~_

I watched as the nurses and EMT rushed through the main doors for about an hour now hoping that someone will come out and update me. Magnus called twice trying to figure out why I ran out of the party, I couldn't even form a sentence so I just shut off my phone and placed it back in my pocket.

I heard a gasp and a rushing of footsteps, then I felt my arm being grabbed and I looked over to see a girl holding onto my arm for dear life.

"JACE! OMG I CANT BELIEVE YOURE HERE!" a bouncing up and down blonde was screaming In my ear. She started to make a scene so I pulled out a pen and pointed at her.

"what can I sign that will get you to stop screaming?" I asked and she whipped out her forearm and pointed to her spray tanned skin.

"What's your name?" I asked before I started writing,

"Kelsey!" she squealed and then put a hand over her mouth trying to contain herself.

I scribbled something about 'have a nice day Kelsey' on her forearm, which led to her squishing my head between her boobs. I pulled away from her and cleared my throat, "Listen I'm waiting to hear about a close friend of mine, so would you mind leaving me alone?" I said bluntly trying to get her to go the fuck away.

She got the hint, blew a kiss at me and ran for the ER exit. I watched her run out the door in a full gallop jumping up and down in the process.

I sighed and sat back down in my uncomfortable plastic chair, I laid my head back and closed my eyes, which was pretty pointless since the bright UV lights were burning through my eye lids. I growled and threw my forearm over my eyes and sat there for another half hour or so, I honestly stopped keeping track of the time after an hour of waiting.

I must've dozed off because I woken up by someone slapping me on the forehead, I jumped up ready to punch back until I blinked and saw Jonathan standing there with coffee in his hands. I sighed with relief and hugged Jonathan, I pulled away and took one of the coffees from his hands and sat back down into the indent of the seat I was just sleeping in.

"Jonathan what the hell happened?" I asked first while he sat down.

He sighed and raked his fingers through his white hair, "I saw her run out of the party after talking to you in the gardens, and I figured that I'd go try and fix things and bring her home. But she started to walk and walk and she turned down one street than another and I followed close behind her. I looked down at my phone for a minute and then she was gone, I practically dropped my phone and ran after her. I went down one street than another and I couldn't find her." He sighed and then closed his eyes. "Then I heard her scream and I ran back to where it was coming from and… these guys were all over her. She was screaming.. Oh god Jace I can't get her screams out of my head." He said and put his hands over his ears.

I rubbed his back with my hand. "It's okay you don't have to tell me anymore."

"Jace she wants you to know that she loves you, that's all she kept saying." Jonathan said and looked up at me. "She still loves you man."

I smiled but then I shook my head. "She might love me but she'll never forgive me for what I did." I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "I wouldn't forgive me if I were her." I said and looked straight out the window.

Jon looked out the window and sighed. "Shit. The paparazzi are fucking here..." he groaned and stuck a swig of coffee.

"Yeah someone saw you bring Clary." I answered back and looked over to the nurse's desk which no one was at.

"That's the last thing we need right now, is the press to know she's here." Jon said and continued to stare out the window.

" Is Jace Herondale here?" A voice squeaked out from behind the sitting chairs. I shot straight up and looked at the brunette nurse who was looking for me. "Oh um Clary is asking for you and her brother."

I looked at Jon and he looked at me and we quickly followed after her through the heavy double doors.

~Clary's POV~

Jonathan came into the room and followed by Jace who looked like a lost puppy looking for its mother. I adverted my eyes away from him and focused on Jonathan who was smiling down at me; he grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead.

I smiled back at him and rubbed his hand with my thumb trying to comfort him if I could. Jace sat in the front of the room in one of the plastic chairs that they brought in for visitors.

"How are you feeling Clare?" Jonathan asked looking worried and the bruises on my arms.

"I feel sore but Im fine, the nurse went out to get my discharge papers." I answered back with a grin.

"What? Clary you were just attacked, you need to be in the hospital for a few days just to make sure." Jace blurted out, I looked over at him and shook my head.

"When did you become a doctor? I have bruises and cuts, if I'm going to be hospital bound every time I scrape my knee of bruise my thigh I might as well never leave, and yes Jace I know I was just attacked I remember every single detail of it." I snapped at him which made him sit there and stare at the floor.

Jonathan cleared his throat and then looked at me with disappointed eyes; Jace stood up and looked at Jon. "I've got a recording session in an hour, call me if you need anything Jon."

"alright man, I'll let you know when I'm on my way out." Jonathan said and stood up and gave Jace a hug. Jace looked at me and nodded his head. "Hope you feel better."

I responded with a short. "Thanks."

Jon and I watched Jace walk out and listened to his footsteps fade away as he walked down the hall.

"What the hell is wrong with you Clary?" Jon snapped at me which took me by surprise.

"what did I do?" I let threw my hands up in the arm as a seize fire.

"Oh I'm sorry were you not just there going full bitch mode on Jace?" Jonathan said and rolled his eyes at me, I shook my head at him and crossed my arms.

"Nothing's changed Jonathan." And as I said that the nurse walked into the room with my discharge papers, I smiled at her and thank god for getting me out of the room faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Another Nightmare

Clary POV

I stood at the microphone listing to my new song flow through the ear phones as I listened to the tone and depth of my voice. I tapped my foot and swayed my hips to the beat, not to sound narcissistic or anything but damn I sound good. I started to dance to my own voice, I closed my eyes and focused in on the music and forgot about my stressful life.

 _"I don't wanna be the last man standing_  
 _I don't wanna be the lonely one_  
 _Picking petals when the party's over_  
 _No, it's not any fun_

 _Cause I'm fragile_  
 _And you know this_

 _So hold me_  
 _Wrap me in love, fill up my cup_  
 _Empty and only your love can fill up my cup_  
 _Cause I'm hollow_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh_  
 _Cause I'm hollow_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh_

 _I don't wanna be the first one folding_  
 _I don't wanna be the joker heart_  
 _Tell me, darling, will you understand me?_  
 _And not show me your cards?_

 _Cause I'm paper-thin_  
 _And you, you make me whole again_

 _So hold me_  
 _Wrap me in love, fill up my cup_  
 _Empty and only your love can fill up my cup_  
 _Cause I'm hollow_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh_  
 _Cause I'm hollow_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh_

 _I confess (yeah), my weakness_  
 _Til you pick up the parts that are broken"_

 _Pour out your perfection on me now_

 _And hold me_  
 _Wrap me in love, fill up my cup_  
 _Empty, cause only your love can fill up my cup_  
 _So hold me_  
 _Wrap me in love, fill up my cup_  
 _Empty and only your love can fill up my cup_  
 _Cause I'm hollow_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh_  
 _Cause I'm hollow_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh_  
 _Cause I'm hollow (yeah)_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh (oh yeah)_  
 _Cause I'm hollow (I'm hollow)_  
 _Yeah, I'm hollow, oh oh oh"_

I was brought out of my own little world by the sound of hands clapping, I practically screamed or sort of yelped. I looked up to see a tall handsome man standing out side of the booths door, smiling at me. I chuckled nervously and pulled off the head phones, I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the door.

"Dancing to you own music?" The stranger asked smiling at me as I walked over and grabbed the disk.

"Yeah, um I thought it sounded really good." I said and chuckled nervously.

"I'm Sebastian." He said and leaned forward going to shake my hand.

"Clarissa." I smiled back and shook his hand. "Wait Sebastian Verlac? As in the Sebastian that did a tour with Fall Out Boy?" I asked in amazement

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah that'd be me. I toured with them as a guitar replacement."

"wow, that's amazing. I would love to record with you one day... That is if you don't mind." I asked shaking like a little school girl about to ask out a boy.

"That would be perfect actually, just um here you can reach me at this number." He said and handed me a card from his pocket. "and you know you can call if you're in the mood for dinner as well, it doesn't have to be about music for you too call." He said and made my cheeks go ablaze.

I bit my lip and looked down trying to get rid of the redness on my face and kicked my heel. "I might just take you up on that offer." I said picked up my guitar and purse. "It was nice to meet you Sebastian."

"Um my friends call me 'Bass', so if you want to you can call me 'bass' or whatever." He said nervously and opened the door for me, I smiled and nodded my head.

"My friends call me 'Clary'." I said and brushed past him and walked out of the recording room.

I walked out of the room and waited for the door to shut before I let out the breath I'd been holding."By the angel."

I heard a snicker and turned to see Magnus waiting for me in one of the luxury chairs. "Well isn't that interesting." He said and stood up.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Your still here?" I said and walked towards the lobby.

"Yes biscuit, your concerned friends are still here worrying about you and your health. Not that you'd take time out of your busy schedule to talk to one of us." Magnus snapped behind me as we walked towards the main desk.

"Magnus I appreciate the fact that you all are worried about me, but I am fine. I am busy and fine, I don't need babysitters watching over me. I'm not a child." I said and walked to the doors.

"Well you sure as hell act like one at times." He said and looked down at me and shook his head. "Clary Adele, you were just attacked three weeks ago, and the next day after the attack you were in the recording studio until you passed out from sleep deprivation." He said and stepped in front of me to stop me from ignoring him. "You're going to kill yourself, you have no regard for your health what so ever and everyone is worried about you."

I sighed and rubbed my face. "Magnus keeping myself busy is what I do, I've always done it. I can't stop now, especially when my carrier and about to take off."

"Clary I know that this past year hasn't been easy on you, but maybe you should talk to some." He said and rubbed my shoulder.

I laughed and looked up at him. "And tell them what? My dad was killed in a freak accident and then the second man that I have ever loved accused me of cheating and practically called me a whore on every tabloid as he chased me off his tour bus. Yeah that'll definitely be worth the shrinks time." I said and walked away from him and hailed a cab.

* * *

~Jace Pov~

I sat there spinning in the recording chair and started drumming my fingers against the switch board. I was listening to one of my songs that the band just recorded, I got lost in the music I closed my eyes and started spinning the chair with the rhythm of the beat.

"Well don't you look cozy?" Iz said as she plopped down beside me and started nodding her head to the song as well. "Damn we sound good." She smiled and patted me on the back.

"I really like this one, we should open with this one the next show." I said and started to text Magnus the same thing.

I looked up from my phone and saw Iz looking down at me with a look in her eyes. "whats up?"

"Jace i.." she paused and then started twiddling her thumbs. "I.. got tell you something.." She said and then looked away while her cheeks got redder.

"Iz tell me what it is." I said and placed a hand on her knee.

"I think I skfnek prwnaf…" she mumbled.

"what?" I leaned in closer.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I think I might be pregnant." She blurted out then slid her chair back a few inches just in case of my reaction being bad.

I looked at her stomach then look at her face and smiled. "That's great Izzy! Does Jonathan know?"

She sighed and rubbed her arm. "No I didn't want to unload this on him while he was down in LA, he's got Clary to worry about he doesn't need to worry about anything else." She said and I sighed by Clary's name.

"Don't worry he'll be thrilled, you know how Jonathan is when it comes to Clary." I said and then made myself busy trying not to think about her.

"You don't have to do that every time someone says her name." Iz said, I looked up and gave her a questioning look.

"Every time someone says Clary, you make yourself looked busy so you won't think about her. It's ok to think about her Jace." Iz said and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Iz thinking about her hurts, and I don't want to hurt." I said defeated.

"Jace I talked to Magnus the other day and he said that every time he mentions your name she does the same thing." Iz said and kissed my cheek.

"Iz maybe us being apart is the best thing for her." I said and started to write a note on note paper, Iz went to walk to the door and then looked back at me.

"But is it the best thing for you?" and she was gone.

* * *

 **N/A: Ok, first of all I would like to apologize to all my readers for taking forever to post another chapter to continue this story. Things honestly haven't been exactly easy since I moved from New York so I'm just trying to adjust and write whenever I can. Please favorite, follow, criticize, and comment.**

 **Cassandra Clare owns the characters but I own everything else**

 **ForeverNicole**


	7. Chapter 7

Just Another Nightmare

Clary POV

After a long day in the studio I decided to go home and snuggle in my bed next to a tub of ice cream and some Netflix. I was scrolling through my phone when suddenly my pillows started to vibrate, I groaned and rolled over to answer my phone.

"hello?" I answered.

"Hey Clare its Izzy." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Hey Iz, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Wow Clare you sound like a sales person, any way I need to tell you something. And you have to promise me that you won't tell Jonathan." She said with all seriousness, I sat up in my bed.

"I don't really talk to Jonathan lately but I promise." I said and pressed the phone closer to my ear as if she was whispering.

"I'm pregnant." She said my eyes went wide and a squeal came out of my mouth before I realized what was happening.

"IZZY! OMG! I'm so happy for you!" I yelled into the phone and listened to her laughing back.

"You and Jace had the same reaction." She giggled into the phone I was happy then she said Jace's name and I tried to sound busy.

"Um yeah, well Iz I'm happy for you but I gotta run my manager is on the other line. See ya!" I said cheerily and hung up on her.

I stared out the window and realized I had tears in my eyes, I didn't know if the were tears for Izzy or for the fact that hearing Jace's voice sends a knife through my heart every time. I really want to go with the baby but I know deep down that I'm not crying over the baby.

I grabbed my phone and started scrolling through my contacts, not realizing what I was doing. I landed on Jace's number, I started to contemplate myself as my thumb hovered over the message icon. I sucked in a breath of air and pressed the button and automatically started typing a message without looking. I hit send and released my breath, which made my chest hurt even more than my anxiety made it hurt.

I looked down at my message and rolled my eyes. "Wow smooth Clare." I whispered to myself and tossed my phone back on the bed.

 _C- Izzy's pregnant…_

It was a simple statement but it could have so many different answers that he could possibly send back. I growled at my self physically I growled at my self and started surfing through Netflix with the occasional looking down at my phone. I got to the point where I made sure I put the phone on ringer so I could hear if he texted me.

"Clare so must for 'nothings changed'." I said to myself as I clicked on Jessica Jones.

*DING* my eyes widened and I held my breath

 ** _J- lol I know isn't great!_**

 **I read the text at least 5 time before I could even think of something to say back.**

 ** _C-lol yeah some ones got to tell me how Jon reacts._**

 **I sent it and my heart dropped with the response, which was instant.**

 ** _J- no one would have to tell you if you were there._ **

I felt tears begin to drop from the corner of my eye, thinking about Jon having a baby made me miss my dad. I could see his expression now, he wouldn't believe you at first but then would pummel you with a bear hug.

 **C- it's not that simple anymore**

 **J-it can be..**

 **C- my life isn't the same anymore**

 **J- neither is mine**

 **C- Jace..**

 **J-Clary..**

I didn't know what else to say, my phone had droplets on its screen. I sniffled and sobbed as I tossed my phone onto the comforter and laid back and tightened my arms around my pillow.

I was so angry at myself, I wouldn't be feeling like this if Id just forgiven him. But at the time forgiving him didn't feel right, but oh god now I wish I had.

"Clary?" I heard from my kitchen, I could smell food .

I sat up and hollered. "In here." And soon I heard heavy footsteps coming towards my bedroom.

Jonathan came into my blurred vision with a brown bag n his hand. "what's wrong?" he said and then was at my side as fast as I could blink.

I placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "I just wish that I wasn't so damn complicated." I whispered and more tears pooled and dived down my cheeks.

"Aw Clare." He said and hopped on my bed and pulled me into a hug. "You talk to Jace?" he asked and I could do was nod my head and sob. "Forgiveness isn't easy but it feels a lot better then holding stuff against someone."

"When did you get all wise?" I asked and looked up at him

He smiled down at me and rubbed away some tears. "See Luke did teach me something when I was growing up." He teased which made me groan and roll my eyes.

"Clare, how did you talk to Jace?" He asked and grabbed the bag of food and plopped it on my lap.

"I felt like texting someone and he was my best friend so I guess I just automatically texted him without thinking, and my feelings went into over drive." I lied.

"Clare maybe you should come back, and you two can talk face to face." Jon said and opened the bag

I laughed and shook my head. "The last time we talked faced to face I ran away and got attacked." I said and looked down.

"Clare honestly that could've happened to anyone who was on the street that night." Jon said and looked at me, and handed me a bagel.

I sighed and looked down at the bagel, and started picking at it. "Jonathan maybe I was just meant to be alone." I said and put the bagel in the bag and lay back on the pillow.

"Bullshit." He said and hit me with a pillow. "That's bullshit and you know it. You and Jace are so happy when you're together; it's disgusting watching you too together. Jace is miserable without you Clary and obviously you're miserable without him."

I sighed and looked at my brother and smiled at him. "I love you Jon." I said and he nodded his head.

"I love you too, i'm just worried about you Clary." He said and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Jon you might wanna go home, Jace said that theres something going on with Izzy." I said slyly and looked at him, his eyes widened and grabbed my arm.

"What is i? Is she alright?"

"I don't know Jace just said that you should get home." I said and pulled away my arm from his grip.

"I wont go home without you." He said and starred me in the eyes.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "alright fine, ill go home."


	8. Chapter 8

Just Another Nightmare

Anxiety is a feeling of worry, nervousness, or unease. To say I had anxiety was an understatement the entire time I was packing, the cab ride, even waiting to board the plane my legs wouldn't stop shaking. I felt like I could burst out into tears at any moment, if anyone said anything to me I would break down. I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest and tapped my foot to the music playing through my earphones. Jon would tap my shoulder every couple of minutes just to make sure I was okay, I would look back and plaster a fake smile on my face. But truth is.. I was scared shitless…

"Now boarding Flight 134 Los Angeles to New York." I felt a cold shiver shoot down my spine and into my feet. I went to take a step and my legs were plaster.. no cemented to the ground, I couldn't move them I was stuck. Everyone boarding the plane stood up and hurried to the ticket line and I just stood there starring at everyone push past me.

I felt a familiar grip on my shoulder which brought me back to reality, I looked at Jon whose lips were moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying even without my ear phones in my ears. I shook my head and nervously ran my finger through my hair, I looked all around trying to keep myself from crying. My chest started to tighten and my hands and legs started to shake.

"Jon I don't think I can do this." I said in a forced whisper.

"Yes you can, I know your nervous but believe me it'll all be worth it." He said with a warm smile.

"How do you know? I…I can't stop shaking and my chest feels like it's about to explode and my eyes feel like I've been hung over for an entire year." I said and grabbed his forearm trying to feel secure.

He placed both of his hands on my cheeks and smiled at me. "Do you trust me?" he said with a smile I nodded my head and sighed. "Then trust me when I say everything's going to be okay."

I sighed and felt myself begin to calm down but still felt uneasy. "Jon will you hold my hand and walk us to the line, I feel like if you don't Ill end up leaving and not on the plane." I said with a chuckle just listening to how childish I sound.

"Yeah what are brothers for?" he said and placed a kiss on my forehead and grabbed my bag and we walked steadily to the line.

The dumb blonde behind the counter looked at me and smiled brightly and jumped where she stood. "OMG you are Clarissa." Then she looked at Jon. "No way your Jonathan Fairchild… wait are ya'll two like." She leaned in closer. "Dating?" she said in a whisper then looked around to make sure no one heard her.

Jon and I looked at each trying not to burst out laughing. "Um no were not." Jon said and grabbed our boarding passes and walked past the starring blonde.

I couldn't hold back my laughter, letting all the tension in my chest poured out into my giggle fit. Making me feel just the tiniest better, I looked at Jon who was putting our carryon bags in the cubbies. I sat down in our seats and tapped my fingers against the plastic arm rest and waited for the plane to take off.

* * *

"What time does Jon's plane get in?" Jace asked from the dining room.

"Um I think around 4ish, not really sure he didn't sound like himself on the phone so the call was cut short." I said and went back to cleaning dishes. "I think he's upset that Clary's not coming with him."

"well maybe that's good for him, get away from all that drama that's going on over there and help you focus on the baby." Jace said walking into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"Clary's not drama Jace, she's just a little lost right now." I said and started wiping off the dishes.

"Well she seemed pretty certain of her path in Cali, maybe she is where she belongs." Jace said shortly and started to dig at his finger nails.

"Well that's what everyone said about you when she left and when you went into your downward spiral, but guess who was there.. oh right me every step of the way." I said throwing a 'stop acting like you don't care look'

"I love her Iz, I just don't think she'll ever love me back." He said sounding defeated.

"So what? You're going to give up on her?" I said turning around to look at my dim witted brother.

"I mean maybe I should, we're living at two ends of the country. She wants nothing to do with me she made that abundantly clear when Jon and I were over. She's making something of herself over there she didn't even seem to miss any of this." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Jace you know some people fake stuff, maybe everything isn't how it seems." I said and walked over to him and hug his back. "don't give up on her huh? If anybody deserves to be together it's you two." I said and rubbed his back for reassurance.

"No if anyone deserves to be together it's you and Jon, especially now your going to have a little singer running around this house soon." He said with a teasing voice,

I pushed his head playfully and went back to the sink. "Do you think Jon's going to be happy?" I asked voicing my concern.

"Iz he's going to be thrilled, are you kidding?" Jace said and walked over to me and wrapped me into a hug.

"I know I'm just worried that he won't be happy with having to give up playing, I mean that's his dream... The band. And having a baby will stop that dream." I said and squeezed tighter.

"If that's what he's worried about is the band over my nephew or niece then he and I will have a little sit down and talk some things out." Jace said pulling away and crack his knuckles.

"Oh Jace shut up." I pushed him away and threw the towel at his head which he dodge.

"Call me when Jon gets home, I'm going to go to the studio and screw around for a couple of hours." Jace said and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Alright love you be safe!" I called after him as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Always am!"


	9. Chapter 9

Just Another Nightmare

We pulled up to Jon's apartment and saw Izzy running downing the walk way that lead to the door. Jon hopped out of the cab and rushed into her as well picking her up and spinning her around, I watched the two of them as I started to get out of the car. Jon was showering Izzy's face with kissing, placing her feet on the ground then picking her up again and spinning.

All you could hear was Izzy sobbing/ laughing and Jon whispering into her ear, I walked to the back of the cab and pulled out our bags. Jon finally placed Iz down on her feet and pulled away just to look at her, she was smiling from ear to ear and crying at the same time. "I missed you so much." She said and nuzzled her head into Jon's chest.

I smiled and closed the trunk of the cab, which caught Izzy's attention. She looked over at me and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god." She squealed and let go of Jon and ran over to me.

I was hit with a set of double d's that sent me into cardiac arrest well at least that what it felt like when I could actually breathe. "I missed you too Iz." I laughed and tightened my arms around her.

She pulled back and took me in and smiled. "You look amazing, really you do."

"Thanks Iz." I smiled at her and picked up my bag. "I hope you don't mind me crashing here for a bit." I said trying not to make it awkward.

She raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Stay as long as you want, you're always welcomed here."

We all three walked into their apartment and set our bags in the living room. I heard footsteps come from the kitchen and my heart sped up, until I saw the familiar faces of Alec and Magnus walk down the hall smiling at us. "About time you guys got here, we're starving." Alec said and walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Missed you red." He whispered into my ear.

"Ah biscuit, you've decided to grace us with your presence." Magnus said and pulled me into a hug.

"I figured it was time for you to help me update my wardrobe." I said and pulled back.

"Oh darling thank god, I wasn't going to saying about it at the concert." He said which made everyone laugh.

"Ok well Jon and Clare go get showered up or whatever. We're headed over to Jocelyn's and Luke's for Thursday dinners." Alec said and looked at me and smiled.

"Clare you can stay in the guest bedroom, up the stairs and to the left." Jon said and kissed Iz on the cheek and walked up the stairs and turned right.

I looked at Iz who was about to follow Alec and Magnus back to the kitchen. "Hey can you guys not tell Jace I'm here." I said and they all stopped and looked at me.

"Well he comes around here all the time, and he'll be at dinner so he's gonna find out you're here one way or another." Alec said.

"No I mean I want it to be a surprise." I smiled awkwardly, all of their eyes lit up and they all nodded their heads and smiled.

"We wont then." Izzy said all bubbly and started jumping in place.

"Alright well I'm going to get showered and cleaned up." I said awkwardly and went up stairs with my bags.

* * *

After I was showered I walked over to the bed and pulled out clothing from my bag, after sifting through a couple of outfits I decided to go with a black crop top, my high waisted ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black pumps. I looked in the mirror and decided it was the best that I could do, I walked down the stairs to the main floor and walked down the hall to the kitchen where I heard everybody.

"hey Clare, you look good." Alec said as he and Magnus stood up and both started to make their way to the door.

"Thanks." Everyone sort of made their way to the door and headed to the car. I looked at Jon's old bronco and smiled and stopped.

"Clare what's wrong?" Jon said coming up behind me and stopped in front of my checking my expression.

"Nothing I just miss my Harley." I said and walked to the back door of the car and slid in. I could hear Jon laughing as he got into the front seat and turned the ignition.

We pulled out of the parking spot and followed behind Magnus and Alec who were driving in front of us in Alec's camaro. Izzy and Jon were talking about something, I wasn't really listening I was too busy watching the buildings as we drove past them. I grew up on these streets watching them as we drove made me miss my dad a lot more than I was before.

 _*ding ding*_

I looked down at my phone and had a text message.

 _ **J- Izzy plans on telling Jon tonight at your mom's house about the baby. You still want me to video tape his reaction?**_

I read the message and felt my chest start to tighten. _'Why are you getting anxious? He doesn't know you're here.'_

 _ **C- yeah that would be great. Thanks.**_

 _ **J-don't mention it.**_

I didn't respond back because we pulled up and I saw his car parked in front of the garage. I started to feel a lot more nervous but there was no turning back, I had to do this. I love Jace and I want to be with him, not being with him caused more pain than I thought it was going to.

Everyone piled out of their cars and started up the walk way to the door, I made sure I was in the back just to add to the surprise affect. Luke opened the door and automatically started hugging, soon my mom came into the door way and started hugging after Luke was. I walked up behind Magnus and waited until Luke or my mom saw me, I walked through the door and came up behind my mom who turned around to follow after Izzy and Jon who went into the kitchen.

"Jace is in the kitchen, I just finished the roast." My mom called after them. I stood right behind her trying not to give myself away by laughing, I reached out and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh i'm sorry Izzy I thought you went in with Jon." She said and then turned around and stopped.

"Hey mom." She just stared at me speechless; she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Clary." She said and pulled me into a hug and started to kiss my head. "Oh my beautiful girl, you came back. I knew you would." She said and finally released me and kissed my face. She put her arm around my back and we walked into the kitchen to eat with the others.

"I can't believe you're here, did you fly with Jonathan?" She asked as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah I have to fix something that I broke while I'm here." I said and she nodded knowing exactly what I meant.

"Well good about time that is fixed." She poked at me and smiled, we turned the corner and everyone was turned away from us looking at the tv. "Jonathan Christopher Fairchild, you know how much I hate surprises why didn't you tell me she was coming." Mom hollered which made everyone but Jace turn around and look at us.

Everyone paused and looked at us, and I looked at Jonathan who was smiling at us both. "Aw mom I figured you'd like this surprise." Jon said and took a swig of beer.

"Iz you told him?" Jace said still starring at the tv, Izzy reached across the counter and smacked him. "Aye what the hell IZ! Jesus Christ!" Jace looked at her but quickly looked past her once he saw me in the door way with my mom.

"Tell me what Iz?" Jon said trying to figure out what was going on. Iz sighed and shook her head at Jace and I'm pretty sure she cussed at him under her breath.

"I wanted to tell you at dinner but since loud mouth over here practically spilled it." Iz said smacking Jace who was still starring at me, she smacked him and he turned his focus to her and Jon. "oh sorry my bad."

"Jon.. I'm pregnant." Izzy said nervously and then started playing with her shirt. Jon stood there for a second soaking in what she just said and then smashed his lips onto hers which made everyone look away.

"you're not mad?" she asked looking up at him.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? Your having our baby, I couldn't be more happier." Jon said and pulled her into a hug. "Wait did you all know?" he asked looking at everyone.

"Yeah pretty much." I piped up and gave Jon and hug. "I told you needed to go home." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Every one took their turn giving the couple hugs, I stood in the back and watched everyone smiling. I snuck out of the kitchen and headed to the front door, I walked out on the front patio and sat down on the step and lit a cigarette.

I heard the front door open behind me, I knew who It was and I was relieved it was him. "So I forgot to record it. Sorry." He said joking I laughed and shook my head.

"That's alright I'm pretty sure I'll never forget it." I said and took a puff.

"So how long you staying?" he jumped right to it and sat down next to me, I didn't look at him.

"Well that depends." I said shortly.

"Depends on what exactly." He said smoothly and looked at me.

I turned and face him wanting to see his reaction. "If you still love me."

He smiled and shook his head. "I never stopped."

I didn't know what happened next but gravity pulled us together and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. Kissing him was like a drug and I was a recovering addict, I craved it.

And there was no way I was going to give it up again…


	10. Chapter 10

Just another Nightmare

Jace POV

I sat up leaning on my forearm starring down at her porcelain face as she slept; I ran my fingers through her hair which was starting to go back to its original color. She moaned a little as I caressed her face with the back of my fingers, seeing her lying next to me took my breath away, every time I see her she takes my breath away.

She began to roll onto her side facing towards me when her eyes began to peek open, and started to look at me. "Good morning." She said sleepily

I bet down and kissed her forehead. "Good morning beautiful." She smiled at me and then yawned and looked towards the window behind me seeing the sun shining through the curtains.

"What time is it?" she asked and snuggled up next to me.

"Around 2, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up." I said and lay back down next to her.

"How long have you been up?" She giggled and wiggled her nose against mine.

"I don't know, lost track of time watching you sleep." I said and kissed her cheeks

"Creepy, but I still love you." She said in return and placed a kiss on my lips. "Do we have to leave this bed today?" she asked and placed her head on my chest.

"We don't have to if you don't want to baby." I said and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Were probably going to have to get food, food is a necessity. Well at least for me it is." She giggled and looked up at me with her baby eyes.

"You're the only necessity that I need babe." I said and pressed a kiss on her forehead and held my lips there for a minute or two. She sighed and tightened her arms around me. "I missed you so much Jace."

"Words can't even explain how much I missed you Clary." I said and looked back at her. "There wasn't a moment when I wasn't thinking about you." She leaned up and kissed me, started out as a sweet turned into a hot heavy, deep sighing make out session. Suddenly she was on top of me and then her phone started to ring cutting or make out session short. She groaned and rolled off of me and back onto the bed and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" she looked at me and rolled her eyes and mouthed the word "manager." "No, cancel it I don't plan on being in town for a couple of weeks, I'm visiting family." She shook her head and shot up, "No Hodge I don't give a damn about the press, they are irrelevant. Well I won't be back so figure it out on your own I guess." She said and hung up the phone.

"Clary if you need to go back to Cali, go just make sure you come back." I said and rubbed her back.

"No, I've been gone for almost 6 months I've spent enough time away from you." She said and snuggled up next to me. I kissed her forehead so happy with her answer, of course I want her to be successful in her carrier but I want her here also.

"Come on get up, lets go get something to eat before you dwindle away into nothing." I said and patted her butt, she jumped up and giggled.

She hopped off the bed and walked over to her suit case, wearing nothing but my Sons of Anarchy shirt. God she was sexy, she slowly pulled on a pair of high waisted pants and tucked my shirt in the jeans and pulled on a pair of converses and looked back at me. "Ok slow poke lets get this show on the road." She smiled back at me and threw a pair of my jeans at me. "god I missed you." I said back at her and got dressed.

* * *

We walked down the street to our favorite café "Java Jones", of course we couldn't leave my house without the paparazzi stalking us, I wrapped my arm around her and we both made our way to the coffee shop. We walked into the shop and went to the line that wrapped around the lobby.

Instantly people started whispering and pointing at us but what was new, we both knew this was going to be like this. She sighed and shook her head as the women behind us started talking about Clary's clothing and how she looked like a "mess". I was getting heated I tightened my hand around clary's not realizing it until she placed her other hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. "Just ignore them baby." She said and gave me a kiss.

We finally got to counter and ordered, walking through the crowd of people we made our way out of the shop and back on to the street.

"I didn't realize how much I missed the city until now, Cali is so opened and fresh and the city is small and close." She said looking up at the buildings.

"The city didn't feel the same without you. everything seemed dull, and now it's bright again."


End file.
